


Look At All These Pretty Faces

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC, guysfromtwobandsgettingiton, majorpwp, mikeywayisjustaninnocentbystander, ryanrossislikewhoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you ready to be our bitch for tonight?" Spencer said in a husky voice. Ryan just moaned and laid his head back.





	1. So What's It Like With Three Other Guys?

**Look At All These Pretty Faces**

**Part 1 - So What's It Like With Three Other Guys?**

* * *

 All of them, maybe not out loud, thought that this was a good idea.

They had released their first album, _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_ , and were looking forward to putting another album out. They had went to a cabin, in a remote place for no distractions. Eventually, they had to take a break from lack of inspiration. However, something that relaxed them was pretty much what every horny guy wanted: sex.

Jon was especially cranky because he had been sex deprived for a month. He was on his half of the bunk bed, watching something—maybe porn.

Spencer was on the top bunk, whining about being bored. Admittedly, Ryan was also bored, but he didn't say anything.

Brendon eventually came up with an idea that helped both pass time and sexual frustration: they go and have sex. The idea was pretty explanatory, and maybe even a bit wrong, but they couldn't deny the interest in it.

"How?" Jon asked. "I mean, besides for being in a cabin in the fucking mountains, how would we find people who are willing to do a one-night stand?"

Spencer nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, I don't think Ryan would want to lose his virginity to a stranger."

Brendon raised his eyebrows. "Wait, Ryan, you never had sex?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced." Ryan looked annoyed. "And I have to agree with the majority. Your idea lacks the plan to follow through with it."

Brendon bit his lip, a nervous look passing across his features. "Actually... I thought that, you know, we all do it. With each other."

"You mean, we experiment?" Jon inclined his head. "Totally straight, for the record."

"Ever heard of being friends, but having sex? I mean, it's just like that. We masturbate in front of each other, so it's no big deal."

Ryan gave a hollow laugh. "I think it's actually a pretty big deal. Aren't you bisexual anyway?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brendon looked offended, and Ryan quickly backtracked.

"I mean, although you might feel comfortable, some of us aren't."

"You don't have to." Brendon relaxed. "You could just watch and jack off."

Spencer snorted. "Okay, now that we're having this discussion, let me add that I'm totally okay with doing it with another male."

Jon shrugged. "I'm in too, I guess."

Ryan hesitated. "How do all four of us have sex?"

"We share." Brendon's eyes darkened, already eager for them to start. "First of all, we all have to be comfortable with each other."

"Well, considering that we heard embarrassing stories about each other and watched each other at our lowest points, it's all good." Jon clicked off his phone. "Should we go on the bed? It might not be enough room, though."

"The floor's okay, I'll just put down a blanket." Brendon arranged the place so there were several pillows and a blanket for their spot.

The band settled on top of the now-comfy ground.

Spencer grinned at Ryan. Since they were childhood friends, they knew each other really well. The drummer also knew that Ryan had a crush on Brendon. Even though Ryan may deny it, or not even notice the way he stared, pining after the lead singer, it was quite obvious. However, Spencer was also a bit overprotective for his best friend. Ryan could get hurt in the end, because Brendon was really unpredictable. Although 'Ryden' could happen, Brendon offered only friendship.

"Here's what's going to happen." Brendon looked at each of them in turn, as if capturing their already undivided attention. "We will all take our clothes off. Then we just experiment by kissing or touching. Once we're worked up, it will make us feel more comfortable with each other."

They nodded their heads wordlessly and began undressing. Ryan was, of course, eyeing Brendon with a strange look across his face.

"Hm." Spencer let out a small moan when his cock sprang free. He was already hard for the excitement about to begin.

Ryan's cheeks were pink, looking down modestly.

Brendon stood up unabashedly, and went in front of Ryan. "Do you want to start?'"

"Uhhh." Ryan mumbled something.

Not to make anything awkward, Spencer started to kiss Jon.

Jon felt weird about it, but just went with it. Personally, the guitarist just wanted to see Ryan and Brendon touch each other.

Ryan gave in. "Okay, but sit down, Bren. I don't want to look at your junk all night."

"You secretly want to." Brendon laughed, and went down. He initiated the first touch, trailing his lips teasingly over Ryan's.

Ryan parted his mouth open, and with the opportunity, Brendon slid a tongue it. It happened quickly, and although it was sloppy and rushed, Ryan didn't mind. Somehow it felt _right_.

Spencer and Jon stopped, watching for a while.

"So hot," Jon said. "Like, I'm not gay, but... Wow."

Spencer went alongside the two kissing people. "Brendon, what now?"

"Hmm," Brendon moaned, and then pulled away. "Okay. How do you want to do this?"

Jon ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe... Just touch Ryan?"

Ryan felt his cock twitch at the idea. He licked his lips, and sat back. "Maybe we could have sex."

"What?" Brendon's eyes widened. "Ryan, are you serious? I mean, it's us. You should save it for someone special."

"You guys are special. Besides, I heard that first times are always horrible. At least I know what it'll feel like."

"Up the ass," Brendon amended. "Okay, shit, let's do it. But if it feels uncomfortable at any point, say something."

Ryan nodded his head. "Okay. So do I just lay down?"

"Yeah, either on your knees or back. The first is less painful, I think."

Ryan smirked a little bit, going down on his back. He ignored the suggestion, as if proving something.

Jon got a bottle of lube, throwing it to Brendon. He caught it successfully, and began to open the cap. "Ryan, just relax. It'll feel weird at first, and even painful, but then get better."

"I didn't know that sex was going to be painful," Ryan said sarcastically. It was a lame comment, but he was nervous. His stomach was tumbling, and he felt self-conscious having his legs open and three guys looking at him.

Jon went closer to watch, sporting an erection.

Spencer retrieved a condom, but instead of throwing, handed it to Brendon.

"Oh, fuck." Brendon gestured to his coated fingers. "Can you put it on?"

"No problem." Spencer fumbled with putting the protection on Brendon, and after three attempts, it eventually went on.

Brendon went between Ryan's legs, pushing them a bit further out so he could access the hole better. He slicked a finger in as gently as he could, but Ryan was already whimpering. "Goddamn it, you're so tight. I don't think this would work."

"No, we can do this." Ryan shivered a bit. "Just keep going, Bren. I'll tell you when."

Spencer, concerned, tried to help. He trailed his fingers over Ryan's stomach, going suggestively towards the crotch.

Ryan bit his lip, responding to the touches.

Spencer began to tease Ryan's balls with his hands, and then leaned down and licked the hardening cock.

Ryan hissed sharply, and brought his hips upward. He was mixed between pleasure and pain. Brendon added another finger.

Jon began to stroke himself languidly, watching through hooded eyes.

Spencer probed the sensitive vein of the cock with his tongue, causing Ryan to moan loudly. "Are you ready to be our bitch for tonight?" Spencer said in a husky voice.

Ryan just moaned and laid his head back. Brendon had three fingers in, scissoring.

Brendon used a lot of lube, the bottle already half full. He judged the size, and decided to stretch for a while so Ryan could get used to the feeling.

After a couple of minutes, Brendon started to thrust inside.

Ryan gave a cry, but didn't say anything. Spencer continued to play with his cock, trying to distract him from the pain. The hand pumped his cock, although it was hard to concentrate on the pleasurable feeling.

"Come on, Ry," Brendon grunted. "You're doing so good. Ryan, _oh god, you're so tight_."

" _Uughn_!" Ryan squeezed his eyes shut. "B-Brendon. _Please_."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, k-keep going." Ryan tried to clench his hole every time Brendon went in. It was almost like keeping a beat going, though extremely painful. Ryan could feel a sliver of pleasure, though it went away when Brendon moved back out.

"Are you close?" Brendon grunted.

Ryan didn't respond, too caught up in the sensations.

Brendon tried a different angle, desperate to find the good spot.

Ryan almost screamed when Brendon had went in at one time and it felt good. Like, really fantastic. "B-Bren. _Oh_."

Brendon scrunched his eyebrows, and went in again. This time, it was much clearer to Ryan.

"Yes. That feels so good," Ryan moaned.

Jon soon joined in, unable to just sit there. He rested his thighs so they went alongside Ryan's head, and he lowered his member down.

Ryan opened his mouth obediently, and took the cock halfway in. Spencer moved over to Jon, and stuck his tongue in Jon's hole. Jon gasped at the intrusion, but welcomed it.

Once Brendon held a steady pace, Ryan shook at head.

"I think he's going to come," Jon said.

"Hm..." Brendon released his seed, and so did Ryan, a moment after. However, Brendon still rocked his hips forward so Ryan could let the orgasm feeling linger.

Spencer went out of Jon, and watched as the guitarist fucked Ryan's throat.

Without a warning, Jon came, and moved out.

Ryan choked, and spat out the cum. "Ew! Why does it taste so gross?"

Jon laughed. "I guess cum is an acquired taste."

Brendon snorted, and threw his used condom in the trash. "Here, Ryan. Let me help you get cleaned up." He gave a bottle of water, and wiped Ryan's mouth.

Ryan struggled up, his thighs trembling as he did so.

"Careful. Warning: your butt would hurt a lot in the morning."

"Great," Ryan rasped. He gulped down the water, and Jon whistled.

"I love that mouth."

"No, I'm not letting your fluid in my mouth ever again," Ryan shuddered.

Jon pouted. "Fine."

By the time they all pulled on clothes and settled in their beds, they were tired and quiet. Jon was still watching porn.


	2. Along For A Truly Kinky Yet Honest No-Strings Attached Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerard doing it with Ryan Ross. No explanation needed. But it does include a vibrator and buttplug.

**Look At All These Pretty Faces**

**Part 2 - Along For A Truly Kinky Yet Honest No-Strings Attached** **Fuck**

* * *

"Hit me baby one more time!" Frank sang/yelled.

"Kinky!" Gerard shouted back.

Ryan watched the two band mates, half amused. He got to hang out with some members of _My Chemical Romance_ , while Gerard Way and Frank Iero revealed their wild side. Mikey Way, Gerard's younger brother, was headed out to buy fast food for all of them.

Gerard smiled at Ryan, winking. "Wanna watch?" He began kissing Frank aggressively, making the other boy shut up effectively.

Ryan stared, and Gerard pulled away for a moment.

"How's Brendon?"

"We're good. I mean, I don't really know. We don't hang out."

"Yeah, but at least you're moving on to bigger things, right?" Gerard had a sympathetic look. "You know, I never expected you to leave the band. I mean, from what I saw, you would have stayed with Brendon."

"I guess not." Ryan sighed. "But I'm over him."

Frank shook his head. "I don't think so, man. You're not easily over a person who you spend so much time thinking about."

"I don't think about him." Ryan winced. "I try not to. I mean... I tried to contact him. But he acts like I don't exist anymore."

Gerard frowned. "For god's sake, it's 2009."

"And?"

"Well, you still have time."

Ryan chuckled. "No. It's pointless to try if the other doesn't at all."

Gerard and Frank shared a look. "Okay," the redhead said. "You know that I read the story right? About you and Brendon?"

"Are you talking about fics?" Ryan laughed. "There's, like, a million."

"But if you read my Twitter," Gerard said persistently, "you know what I'm talking about. I ship Ryden and now you're just crushing my dreams. I seriously think you'll be good together."

"No. Brendon's probably going to be married to someone nice and pretty, and I'm fine with that. If I am with Brendon, it wouldn't work out. He wants to be happy, and I can't give him that. Haven't you noticed that I'm the one wanting him but he never wants me back?" Ryan's voice cracked. "I'm sorry. But I just..."

Frank touched Ryan's shoulder. "It's okay, Ry. You'll find someone."

"I don't think I'm good at starting relationships. I'll be that old person with fifty cats. Or dogs."

"Yeah, you love pets," Gerard chuckled.

"... It's lonely. But if I have a pet, I have somebody to take care of." Ryan paused. "I don't want to be alone when I'm older."

"You'll find someone," Frank said with encouragement. "Listen, humans make love complicated more than it needs to be. If we could just live in a better accepting society most issues would be solved easily."

"Whoa, that was philosophical, Frankie."

"Thanks, Gee."

The couple resumed making out.

Ryan rubbed his head. "I love Brendon so fucking much."

" _Hm_ ," Gerard moaned. "Say that again."

"Uh, who?" Ryan asked.

Gerard pulled a second away from Frank. "Yeah you. You're the only one talking."

"Oh. I love Brendon so fucking much?" Ryan waited until the couple finally broke apart.

"So, there's your answer. Just tell Brendon!"

"He doesn't find us together appealing. Besides, I denied the rumours of Ryden."

"It's not too late!" Frank protested.

"He's probably dating somebody anyway." Ryan forced a smile. "Uh, so it was nice spending time with you. Bye."

"Wait." Gerard grabbed Ryan's arm. "Do you need help? Forgetting?"

Ryan nodded his head. "But no drugs."

"Duh." Gerard pushed Ryan's jeans down.

Ryan stumbled back. "What are you—Why?"

"Sex helps with everything," Gerard promised. "That's my motto, by the way."

Frank wrinkled his nose. "So if I went somewhere and you missed me you would have sex with..."

"We'll have phone sex."

"What if we couldn't contact each other?"

"A wet dream? Read a fanfic? God, Frankie. Work with me. Anyway Ryan, it helps with the pain. Especially how we do it."

Ryan remained doubtful.

"Okay, so don't freak out." Gerard pushed Ryan down on the couch. "Lay on your stomach."

Ryan begrudgingly obeyed.

Gerard pushed down the younger man's boxers, revealing the round ass. "How tight are you?" He peeled Ryan's shirt off, tossing it to the ground.

"Well, uhm, Brendon and I used to fuck."

"Ah." Gerard produced a bottle of lube, which was used on many occasions. "Best brand. Smells great. By the way, do you still use woman's vanilla deodorant?"

Ryan gave a laugh. "Totally."

Frank grabbed a box of condoms, and slid one over his exposed member.

"How do you feel about double penetration?" Gerard murmured seductively.

"I don't know. I mean, I did have a foursome once..."

"Wow, I want to try it!" Frank said. "Gerard, why can't we hook up with Pete and Patrick?"

"You know damn well they aren't as kinky." Gerard smirked. "Ryan, you don't mind anything we try, right?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Keep it simple."

"We will." Gerard slid a lubricated finger between Ryan's crack.

Ryan moaned, forgetting how this had felt with Brendon. His hole was actually being filled and used, finally.

"Whoa," Gerard said in delight. "You're tight. That is so hot."

"You're supposed to make me feel better."

"It was a compliment, deal with it."

Frank hummed, travelling around the living room. There was the sound of drawers opening.

"This place is really disorganized," Ryan said. "You should clean it sometime—if you know how to."

"We do chores!" Gerard protested, adding another finger, which earned a swear from the younger man. "I see your mouth isn't clean."

"Stop acting like a fucking grown-up."

"Only when you manage to actually top."

"Burn!" Frank added, but Ryan just glared. Frank came to the couch. "I got it."

"Good." Gerard took an item from Frank's hand.

Ryan felt something cool push in his hole. "Gerard... What is that?"

"Something that'll help," the red-head replied.

Ryan swallowed, feeling the unnamed object brush against his prostate. He gave a moan, arching his back. "Oh. Fuck."

"You like it?" Frank whispered.

Ryan slipped out noises and obscenities, in pure bliss.

Gerard shared a smirk with Frank. "I hate to do this, but I love seeing and hearing you like this." Gerard pulled Ryan over, and slipped a cockring over Ryan's member.

Ryan frowned slightly, his fingers touching his cock tentatively.

"So innocent." Frank crossed his arms, amused. "Basically this is a basic form of torture. See, we put a vibrator in your ass. And the cock ring prevents you from coming."

Before Ryan could do anything, Gerard pulled Ryan's hand behind his back, suspending it with handcuffs.

"What the hell!" Ryan whimpered, bucking his hips forward uselessly. His cock was dripping pre-cum, tip red and swollen.

"Hm, _yes_ ," Gerard moaned. He started to jerk off in front of Ryan, grinning evilly.

"Damn!" Ryan growled, struggling against his bonds. Frank watched with interest, feeling arousal form the erotic sight.

Gerard tipped his head back and came, the white splattering over Ryan's pale stomach.

Ryan panted, closing his eyes. "Please... God, please, help."

"Beg more, and then I might consider it," Gerard said.

Ryan moaned, disoriented. He leaned against the armrest for support. "Please, fuck, this hurts. Please, Gerard. I'll do anything."

"Now that sounds good to me." Gerard moved slowly, hand placed against Ryan's crotch. Ryan automatically started humping against the hand, desperate to feel friction. "Relax." Gerard undid the handcuffs, and slowly removed the ring.

Ryan was already too exhausted to cum, and felt relief. " _Uhnnn_..."

Gerard also removed the vibrator, studying the hole. "Looks stretched enough."

"I'm actually really tired..." Ryan complained.

"No you're not. You'd to anything, at least for the next hour. Unless you want to be tied up again?"

"Okay, fine." Ryan wasn't sure if he liked this type of relationship, but it was helping him get his mind off of things.

Frank pouted. "It's my turn! We're supposed to share, Gee!"

"Okay, Frankie. Your turn."

Ryan hoped Frank was much nicer, but no such luck. The first thing the guy did was put back on the handcuffs. Frank then pushed Ryan down on his stomach.

"Okay, safe word is 'spaghetti'," Frank said, and before Ryan could question why there was a safe word, there was a slap against his ass.

Ryan gave a squeak of surprise. Frank started to spank, each slap making a sharp sound through the air. Ryan somehow found it a bit of a turn on, but his ass was beginning to sting. Frank squeezed the two cheeks roughly, and Ryan squealed. "O-Oh. Uhm, spaghetti?"

Frank grinned. "Okay. Now we're getting to the good part. Let's go to the bedroom."

Ryan clumsily stood off the couch, his ass throbbing as he followed Frank and Gerard down the hall. Gerard held his arm for steadiness, and they reached to a medium-sized room. It was pretty trashed, though, clothes strewn and empty beer bottles hazarded around.

Frank carelessly pushed everything off the bed, and pushed Ryan on it.

"W-Wait. Can you close the curtains?" Ryan noticed that pedestrians who walked by the house could see them if they looked.

"Nobody's going to recognize you," Gerard said. "All they would be able to see is your bare ass." At the mentioning of the word, he lightly slapped one of the reddened cheeks.

Ryan groaned softly. When he was adjusted on his knees, Frank moved in and gripped his hips, slowly thrusting in.

Gerard rolled a condom over his cock, waiting until Ryan seemed adjusted to Frank's face. He moved alongside his boyfriend, and matched a rhythm. As Frank moved out, he moved in.

Ryan gritted his teeth, trying to conceal noise.

Gerard was disappointed by lack of sound, since he was mostly driven by hot moans. He reached for Ryan's member, and expertly moved his finger and played with the slit.

Ryan gasped, moving his knees further apart. Gerard grinned with satisfaction, as the pair continued fucking him.

It wasn't long before the trio came, and Gerard wiped the excess of his cum between Ryan's crack.

Ryan snorted in disbelief, rolling to his side. "I can't believe we just did that."

Frank hummed. "That was fun. We should try again sometime. Now let's go get our clothes." They walked back out to the living room, but it was at the same time Mikey opened the front door.

"Uhm..." Mikey stood awkwardly by the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt. Anybody want a Happy Meal?"


End file.
